


Legend Status

by BigBadBitch



Category: Digimon Xros Wars | Digimon Fusion
Genre: Bandages, Don't worry he gets better, Home Invasion, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, It is very sweet, Let me know where i fucked up, Memory Loss, Mikey is very hurt, Shooting Guns, Stitches, Welcome to hell kiddos, Whump, a strange light?, but it gets worse before it gets better, cleaning wounds, holding mikey down so they can give him stitches, memories are restored, mikey accidentally hurts yuu's hand, no doctors we die like animals, rib injuries, strange crystal, they thought they where nightmares, they where wrong, yuu watches over mikey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23416984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadBitch/pseuds/BigBadBitch
Summary: Technically this is Take Two but take one is a pile of crap so here we go!Mikey has lost his memories. He's hurt, he was found in the middle of nowhere. What happened? He was only gone for maybe a day at most! What could have possibly happened in that time?Oh so much.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. The Beginning

I groaned and opened my eyes. Where am I? I do my best to sit up and look around. Sand. In every direction. There’s a sudden, sharp pain in my left side. I touch it, and my hand comes away red. “Oh, no.” I do my best to stand, and look around. There’s no hint of grass, or even an oasis nearby. I just have to pick a direction and start walking. Lets get this over with. 

It’s getting dark and cold. There’s still no sign of anything other than sand. I spot a rock outcropping. It’s better than nothing for the night. My legs give out in the final few feet, forcing me to crawl. I lean up against it, and I realize there’s something in my pocket. I pull it out so I can sit comfortably, and clutch my side. The pain had gotten significantly worse when I was walking. Suddenly, there’s a voice, startling me. “Mikey!” I jumped, then I yelped at the pain from my injury. “Mikey, please stay still!” I looked at the small device I had pulled from my pocket. A walkie-talkie maybe? “Can you hear me?” I asked, my voice tight. “Yeah, we hear you!” Another voice came out of it. “Do you know where you are?” I shook my head. “No... Who are you?” It went deathly silent, then there where voices all talking at once. It was loud, it hurt my ears. Finally, it settled down for a moment. “You don’t remember us?” I held my side. “No... Am I supposed to?” All of them started talking at once. “Please stop... You’re loud, it hurts my ears.” They all quickly apologized. “Why don’t you ask one question at a time? You can decide who goes first.” They quieted down for a few minutes while they talked it over. “Ok, I’ll go first. What do you remember?” I thought for a moment. “I guess the only reason I know my name is because you guys told me.” More muttering. “Ok, Mikey. You should probably try to get in contact with your friends. Nene and Yuu might be the best, but Kiriha is an option too.” I nodded. “How do I do that?” I asked, pained. “Do you still have your squawker?” Someone with a almost... metallic voice asked. “What?” “It should be on your wrist.” No such luck. As I told them, they all started howling again, although they quieted down much quicker than the last two times. A couple of the voices apologized as well. “I’ve got mine. But I can’t contact them in here. Please don’t freak out, ok?” 

Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and a red dragon was standing in front of me. He was on the smaller side, but was holding a microphone. His horns where in a V shape, and he had white gloves with black fingers, and white boots with black claws on them. He must have seen the look on my face, because he bent down and gently asked, “You really don’t know who I am?” I shook my head slowly. I must be hallucinating. A small red dragon is talking to me. “Can I see where you’re hurt?” I nodded. Then, he moved my shirt. I wailed and beat the sand. This isn't a hallucination, it hurts. “Shh, you're ok. I need to take a look.” My breathing grew labored as he peeled it back. He grimaced at the sight. “Ooh, that's gotta hurt. Listen, I gotta see if I can patch it up, ok? I have to touch it.” “No... Please don’t...” I begged. “Mikey, we don’t know how long we’ll be out here. If I don’t take care of it, it could get infected. then it’ll just hurt more.” He pleaded. “Try and make it quick, please?” I begged him. “I’ll try, but I also need to be careful. I’ll try to get it over and done with.” He started, and the pain was nearly unbearable. 

I don’t remember passing out, just waking up. The sun was starting to come up. The red dragon was asleep next to me. Wait. No one knows I’m out here. If he wanted to, he could kill me and just walk away. Or worse, simply leave me here. I can’t do anything. I must have been hyperventilating, cause he was shaking my shoulder. “Mikey? Are you ok? Deep breath in...” I followed his instructions. “And out. Again, ok?” Soon, I was breathing normally again. “There we go. Try and get some sleep. I’m gonna keep watch.” I couldn’t help it, I was exhausted. Soon enough, I was out like a light. 

I woke to someone yelling “Fiery Fastball!” The dragon was there, desperately throwing fireballs at the sky. He was tense, but threw one more and relaxed. 

Come on, come on, come on. Notice us... Mikey won’t make it long without you. I threw another Fiery Fastball, and it sailed right by them. I sent another one up, and they started swooping down. Thank everything holy. Mailbirdramon landed, and Yuu noticed Mikey almost immediately. He started running to him. “Yuu, wait!” I grabbed his hand, stopping him. “What?” He flared up. “Mikey has lost all his memories. I highly doubt he’ll remember any of you. Just be careful. He’s scared, and he’s injured.” Yuu nodded, then crept up to him. “Mikey?”

He was pale, his eyes unfocused. As I got closer, I realized he was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. “Mikey, do you remember me?” His eyes turned to me, still unfocused, and he shook his head slowly. I could tell he was dizzy. “Ok, my name is Yuu. I was one of your friends. Nene is my sister, and Kiriha is over there as well. Can we please get you out of here? We need to get you help.” I waited a few moments, then he nodded. It must be really bad if it’s taking that long to process. “Nene, can you help me get him on board?” She came over, and I put one arm over his shoulder, while Nene did the same. He hissed, and I noticed a patch of red on his shirt. Shoutmon grabbed his fusion loader, and we carefully helped him board Mailbirdramon. Soon enough, we where flying through the skies. I helped him drink some water, but Nene knelt down. “Mikey?” He turned to her. “Is it ok if I ask you some questions?” He nodded again. “Nene?” I poked her shoulder. “He might take a bit to process some stuff. Just be patient.” She nodded. It was simple questions, like ‘Do you remember who I am?’ No. ‘Do you remember who Tagiru is?’ No. ‘Do you remember anything from before you woke up?’ No. “Does your wound hurt?’ Yes. ‘Do you want some more water?’ Yes. We arrived as I helped him gulp some down. Tagiru was bouncing up and down outside my house. Me and Nene helped him off, and Tagiru immediately started asking questions. Where was he? Why is he hurt? Does he have his fusion loader? Was he in Digi-Quartz? How do you think he got out there? Did someone hurt him? What took you so long? “Tagiru. Will you go inside and grab some blankets from the hall closet?” He nodded and ran inside. “Mikey?” He turned slightly towards me. “You can sleep on the couch, or in a bed. But we have to go upstairs for the bed. Nod your head if you want the bed.” He took a moment to process this, then shook his head. Couch it is. Kiriha opened the door for us, and we helped him into the living room. He laid down on the couch, and Nene reloaded Cutemon. He immediately jumped into action, a green glow emanating from his hands around Mikey’s wound. Mikey had already fallen asleep. Tagiru brought the blankets, and we sat down to let him rest.


	2. Healing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets get this party started

Mikey had passed out on the couch a few hours ago. I was doing research on how to help him. “Hey, Ballistamon?” His voice came from Mikey’s fusion loader. “Yeah, Yuu?” I crouched next to Mikey. “Do you think you can carry Mikey up to the guest bedroom?” I asked. Ballistamon thought for a moment. “Yeah, but I’m made of metal. Do you have a soft blanket to wrap him in so I don’t hurt him by accident?” I grabbed one from the pile Tagiru had brought. I gently wrapped him as best I could, and Ballistamon appeared behind me. I moved, and Ballistamon ever so tenderly picked Mikey up. He moaned, and I hushed him, running my fingers through his hair. We went upstairs, Ballistamon cradling Mikey, making sure to keep his steps light and even as to not jostle the precious bundle in his arms. “Where do you want him?” Ballistamon asked quietly. “Follow me.” I led him to the guest room we barely used. I think the last time was three years ago at a family reunion. I think only Aunt Rebecca stayed in here. She’s a sour old woman, so she stayed alone. I opened the door. Thank goodness. Looks like someone had cleaned it. I pulled the sheets back, and Ballistamon gradually set him down. “Thanks, Ballistamon.”

He nodded, and headed downstairs. I could hear his footsteps heading down. I felt a tug on my shirt. I looked over. Mikey had woken up. I bent down to hear him. “Water...” I could barely hear him. “You’re thirsty?” He nodded lethargically. “Ok, give me a moment, ok?” I ran downstairs, and found Nene quite upset. “Yuu! Where’s Mikey? He wasn't on the couch, and I’ve checked the kitchen, restroom and even the basement-” I grabbed her arms and cut her off. “Nene, relax. I had Ballistamon carry him upstairs. He’s in one of the guest rooms. Remember where Aunt Rebecca stayed last time she was here?” She nodded, significantly calmer. “Good. Now I’m going to grab him some water. Then, I’m afraid we have a job to do. Can you grab Kiriha and Tagiru?” She nodded. “Meet you there.” 

I grabbed a glass and headed back up. Kiriha was already there. “What are we doing?” He demanded. “In a minute Kiriha. Wait until everyone else is here.” I headed inside, and cradled his head, helping him gulp down the water. He drank like he hadn’t drank anything in weeks. I set the glass by the bedside, and rubbed his hand. There was a knock on the door. “Hey, Yuu? Everyone is here.” Nene said quietly, peeking her head in. I nodded, and followed her out. 

I closed the door behind me. “You said we had a job to do?” Nene murmured. I nodded. “So I did some research online on how to help Mikey-” “Of course you did.” Tagiru interrupted. I glared at him and his shoelaces suddenly became very interesting. “Anyways... basically, first thing we have to do is stitch the wound.” I was cut off again, this time by Kiriha. “He’s not going to like that. Stitches hurt, a lot. I’ve had to give myself some.” “Ok, so Kiriha is going to be the one stitching Mikey.” I affirmed. “Wait, what? Since when was I doing that?” Kiriha blurted out. I looked at him. “Since you admitted you know how to give stitches. Next thing to be done is bandage him. Now, for the first week, those bandages need to be changed, three, maybe four times a day. We also need to keep it clean. Other than that, all we can do is just let him rest. Now. Lets get this over with.” I opened the door to Mikey’s room.


	3. Hurting

I looked up as they all entered the room. Why are all of them here? “Mikey, over here?” Nene gently tilted my head towards her. “Hey. We need you to stay as still as possible for this, ok?” I did my best to nod. I hissed as they removed my shirt. “What are you doing?” I forced out. They looked at each other. Uh oh. “Well, we gotta clean it. That way it doesn’t get infected.” Yuu admitted. Oh. This is gonna hurt. “You might wanna hold me down.” I weakly answered. They arranged themselves so Yuu was holding one arm, Nene was holding the other. Oddly, Tagiru was holding both legs. They thought Kiriha was the best to clean it? Maybe he’s had experience in cleaning a wound like this. 

Ok, lets get this started. We gently peeled off his bandages, and I saw that his wound was caked in sand. I grabbed the washcloth, and dipped it in the bowl of water. I started around the edges, getting closer to the inside. No doubt the inside was a red, sandy mess. I had barely cleaned off the outside, but the water was starting to run red and useless. “Ok, lets take a break for now.” Yuu had to peel Mikey’s hand off. I hadn’t realized he had been gripping his hand. I headed into the restroom to wash the bowl out. It was a red, sandy mess, more blood than actual water. Sand was gathering at the bottom. How long had that taken? If it took that long to do the outside, then this was gonna get very ugly. And then we had to do the actual stitches themselves! Nene knocked at the door. “Hey. Can I ask you to step outside for a moment? Our patient has asked for the restroom.” I nodded and stepped out. Both Tagiru and Yuu where helping him stand, and they hobbled in. The door closed, and I turned to Nene. “Why didn’t you tell him?” I asked. She looked surprised for a moment. “We didn’t want to freak him out more than he already was. He nearly broke Yuu’s hand when you where just cleaning it. At least that’s done.” I hadn’t realized she was twirling her hair. “I’m not done yet.” She froze, stock still. “What?” She asked, her voice wavering. “I’m not done cleaning it. That was just the outside. I have to get all the sand out from the inside.” She covered her mouth. “Oh god. He’s definitely going to start screaming now...” 

Tagiru and Yuu gently helped me back to bed. That was quite embarrassing. “Mikey?” I turned to Nene. “We’re not quite done yet. There’s still a bit to clean out. Are you ready?” I nodded, and they once again, held me down. But this time, Kiriha wasn’t cleaning around the wound. He was cleaning INSIDE it. 

Kiriha was cleaning as quick as he could, but he was having trouble with Mikey’s struggling and crying. He was wailing and sobbing, and Nene had to hold his chest down to keep him still. I swore, my hand throbbing under Mikey’s hand, and saw Tagiru looking at me from the corner of my eye. Come on Kiriha, hurry up! Mikey isn’t the only one in pain here. 

It seemed like hours before Kiriha sat back and declared “Ok, all done.” Looks like he had even done the stitches, which explains why it took so long. Mikey was still crying. “It’s ok, all done. Go ahead and rest.” I gently ran my fingers through his hair, then stood to leave. “Yuu?” I turned back to him. “Will you stay?” I gently put a hand on his shoulder, then said quietly. “Hang on a moment. You really did a number on my hand. Then I’ll come right back.” He nodded, then laid his head back down. I headed out, and saw the others sitting around the dining table. “Hey, Kiriha? Think you can patch one more thing up?” 

I entered Mikey’s room again, my hand in bandages. It turns out I just had a lot of bruising. Not too bad, just needs some ice for a bit. As I entered the room, Mikey opened his eyes and looked at me. “Yuu... thought you weren't coming back.” I chuckled. “I promised, didn’t I? Do you want me to sleep in bed next to you?” He nodded eagerly. I turned all the lights off except the nightlight, and crawled in next to him. I’m keeping watch over you tonight, Mikey. Sleep tight.


	4. Healing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plus... A new person?

Over the next several weeks, we kept an eye on Mikey. Oddly, as he got better, he had more and more nightmares. As he put it, “Someone in a cloak was standing over me, talking in a strange language. I know I’ve heard it before, I just don’t know where.” Of course he didn’t know, he has amnesia. 

One night, Mikey had asked me to sleep in bed with him again. We curled up next to each other, the both of us falling asleep. 

I woke to a strange sound. What on earth? I opened my eyes, and saw exactly what Mikey had described. A person in a cloak, standing over him. However, the noises it was making didn’t sound like any language I had ever heard. I quietly pressed the alarm button we had set up, and Tagiru slammed the door open barely a minute later. Kiriha and Nene where standing behind him. The person dodged Tagiru’s punch, then pushed Nene and Kiriha aside and ran down the hallway. I chased after him, Tagiru and Kiriha right on my heels. “He’s heading for the back door!” I yelled. Tagiru jumped over the balcony, right in front of them. They skidded to a stop, and turned for the front door, but Kiriha and me where there. It took something out and threw it at us, and jumped over us when we ducked. They ran out the front door, disappearing into the fog of the night. We where panting, tired. I turned and looked at the item they had thrown at us. It was a strange crystal held in a canister made of glass and metal. The glass had a strange, dark sheen to it. I picked it up. It was heavier than I was expecting for a thing barely six inches in length. “Come on, we need to see how Mikey is doing.” 

Since that day, Mikey’s nightmares have stopped. Other than the occasional regular nightmare, there has been nothing. But the crystal has been annoying me. Why did they throw it at us? What is it? Who where they? I sat back in my chair and groaned. “Yuu? Are you ok?” Mikey looked up from his book. “Yeah, I’m fine. I’m just thinking about that crystal.” He tilted his head slightly. “Huh? What crystal?” He inquired. “While we where chasing the person that you had ‘nightmares’ about-” I added finger quotes “- they had thrown a small crystal in a canister at us. We haven’t been able to open it, or even find out what on earth it is.” It was quiet for a moment. “Yuu? Can I try opening it?” Mikey asked quietly. 

I had brought it up, and set it on the bed next to him. “Be careful. It’s heavier than it looks.” He picked it up and set it on his lap carefully. I turned to leave, when there was a strange hissing noise. “How... Did you open it?”


	5. Memory Restoration

How he had opened it, I have no idea. But now it was. As Tagiru poked at it, we talked. “How did you you open it Mikey?” Nene asked. “I twisted the top and the bottom at the same time?” He answered. I could have sworn I tried that... Kiriha piped up. “Since you opened it, why don’t you decide what to do with the crystal?” He reached out to where Tagiru was fiddling with it, but then something impossible happened. The second his fingers brushed against the crystal, it erupted into a cluster of little cream colored fairy lights, dancing throughout the air. After a few moments, they all dashed back to the crystal Mikey had been holding, and it collapsed in upon itself, turning to nothing more than dust. After a few moments, Tagiru spoke. “What on earth was that?” Kiriha had fallen backwards into the wall. “Are you ok Mikey?” He was simply looking at his hands. “Mikey?” He blinked and muttered “I remember...” “What?” I asked. “I remember the digimon leaving after Bagramon’s defeat.” We where all frozen. Finally, Nene spoke. “Do you remember anything else?” He thought for a moment. “No...” He murmured. Kiriha piped up. “So if that crystal restored some of your memories, maybe there are more. We just have to find them.” I was determined to find them all. Mikey deserves to remember and be safe. 

Mikey had moved down to the couch, and we talked about our next move. Kiriha thought we should go looking for some, but Tagiru thought that we should wait for them to come to us. As surprising as it is, Tagiru can, occasionally, have a good idea, as rare as it is. “Kiriha!” They stopped shouting and looked at me. “Mikey is in no shape to move or fight. And one has already come to us. Plus, if we stay, we’ll have the home field advantage.” Kiriha begrudgingly agreed. I sat next to Mikey on the couch and watched TV for a bit, but barely an hour had passed when there was a bright light outside. Like someone was shining a spotlight in our windows. Me and Nene ran around, closing curtains, but it still managed to peek in through the cracks. We all gathered in Mikey’s room, since he had blackout curtains. “What the heck is going on outside? It’s like the sun is right outside our house!” “Tagiru is right, this isn’t natural. We need to do something!” Nene called out. I looked at the light peeking through the curtains from the hallway. It was a harsh light, I knew I would get a serious sunburn if I went out. But then, it stopped for a few seconds. I realized I had seen it before. Every ten minutes or so, it would flicker out for a moment, then return. “Hey guys? I think I’ve got an idea.” 

I held the pistol, waiting for the next flicker. The next time it goes out, I need to shoot the source. I had gotten the gun from my dad’s tool chest. (Don’t worry, they travel everywhere. They won’t be bothering us.) It flickered, and I got up and shot at it. I heard a human scream, and we all flinched. Mikey covered his ears at the sound. We stood, and looked at the figure on the ground, ready for a fight.


End file.
